Forbidden Love
by Quisty878
Summary: Quistis is in love, but is not loved back. Will she finally let her love go? Songfic based on 'Never had a Dream Cone True" by S Club 7.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Final Fantasy Eight or the song 'Never had a Dream Come True' by S Club 7.

Forbidden Love

Quistis sat at the desk in her new classroom. When she returned to Garden, Cid had given her the instructor's license back. Quistis loved teaching at Garden, but now her life was changed. The man she loved was gone.

  
_Everybody's got something  
They had to leave behind.  
One regret from yesterday  
That just seems to grow with time.  
_

She saw him almost everyday, hand in hand with Rinoa. He was so happy with her. Quistis knew that she had missed her chance with the one she loved. Still, it hurt so badly to see him with her. She was glad for his happiness, but she just couldn't give him up.

There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been.  
All this I know but still I can't find ways  
To let you go.

As Quistis graded her papers, she heard a tap on the doorframe. She looked up to see his beautiful blue eyes staring at her.

I never had a dream come true  
'Til the day that I found you.  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby.

"Hey Quisty." Squall said

She smiled slightly and turned to face him. "Hello Squall."

Squall cleared his throat, "You seem…bothered by something."

"What do you mean? I'm fine." Quistis lied

Squall was obviously uncomfortable, for he was not a big talker.

Quistis sighed, "Rinoa sent you here, didn't she?"

Squall looked at her, "Not just her."

"I'm fine, okay?"

"Okay." Squall replied.

__

  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day.  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you.

As he went to leave, he looked back at her, "Selphie wants you to meet her before the party tonight."

Quistis nodded and Squall slipped out.

She sighed, wondering why she couldn't just tell him how she felt. She already knew that he would not feel the same way. He loved only Rinoa. Quistis knew she could never make him happy.

Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time.  
And tomorrow can never be  
'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind.

That night, she sat quietly at the party. Her friends were around her, talking and laughing. Quistis wanted to have fun, but she was constantly reminded of Squall and Rinoa. They were casually holding hands. Every time she saw it, a surge of jealousy went through her. They'd been together and happy for over a year, it wasn't fair._  
_

There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been.  
All this I know but still I can't find ways  
To let you go.

Squall and Rinoa danced a few times, but mostly just sat around. Quistis often caught Squall looking at her, concerned. She hated it, him worrying about her like that. 

I never had a dream come true  
'Til the day that I found you.  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby.

Interrupting her thoughts, Squall stood next to her. "Quisty?"

She looked up, partly annoyed, "What?"

He took her hand. "May I have this dance?"

Quistis knew he was just being nice, but she melted. His hand was to warm and strong. His gaze was so inviting. She just wanted to leap into his arms.

"Quisty?"

Quistis shook her head, breaking the trance. "Sorry."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Let's just dance."

__

  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day.  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you.

Squall had learned to dance well since the night he met Rinoa. Quistis loved how smoothly he moved. She wanted to stay like that, with his hand on her waist and her fingers intertwined with his. She could tell he did not feel the same. He seemed to be having a good time, but he wasn't paying much attention to her. 

You'll always be the dream that fills my head.  
Yes you will, say you will,  
You know you will, oh baby.

The dance came to an end, and Squall took his seat back by Rinoa. Quistis couldn't take it, him looking so happy with her. She left the party and stood on the balcony._  
_

You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget.  
It's no use looking back or wondering,  
Because love is a strange and funny thing.

She stood on the balcony, tears sliding down her cheeks. 'Why?' she wondered.

She sighed and the night air blew across her face. She couldn't take them being together. She loved Squall so much. She deserved him._  
_

No matter how I try and try  
I just can't say goodbye, no, no, no, no.

She heard the door open behind her, but she paid no attention.

"Go away." She said

"Quistis, why are you doing this?"

It was Squall.

"Leave me alone, Squall."

Squall walked to her side. "What is it? What's wrong?"

I never had a dream come true  
'Til the day that I found you.  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby.

Quistis just started to cry. Squall looked concerned, but wouldn't touch her.

"I can't…"

"Quistis, please."

She sighed and wiped away her tears. "It's you."

"What?"

"I don't know why, Squall. I guess I just want to be happy."

Squall put a hand on her shoulder, "You'll find someone, someone to make you happy."

"The one is already gone."

"No he isn't. He's out there. I promise you Quistis, you will find someone."

She shook her head.

"You are already in love?"

"Yes."

Squall sighed, "May I ask who?"

"No." She paused, "How do you feel about Rinoa?"

Squall smiled a little, "I love her, you know that. Why?"

"No reason."

Squall kissed her cheek and turned away. "See you later, Quistis."

__

  
I never found the words to say.  
You're the one I think about each day,  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you.

She watched him leave.

"I love you, but you are happy, and I am letting you go. Be happy Squall, I love you."


End file.
